callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John F. Kennedy
John F. Kennedy (Abbreviated JFK, callsign "Lancer") is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In the mission U.S.D.D., he speaks personally to Mason inside the Pentagon, and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies map "Five". The username to log into the terminal is JFKENNEDY the password is LANCER. Both Jim Meskimen and Chriss Anglin provide the voice of John F. Kennedy.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Quotes ''- Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind. -- Death quote.'' ''- A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on. -- Death quote.'' ''- As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them. -- Death quote.'' ''- A nation reveals itself not only by the men it produces but also by the men it honors, the men it remembers. -- Death quote.'' ''- Agent Mason. Sit. We are in grave danger from the communists. Our freedom... Our very way of life is at risk. Dragovich. I'm told your are the very best that we have. Anywhere. - You will need to be. - Mr. Mason, take care of it. -- U.S.S.D., briefing with Alex Mason at the Pentagon''. ''- For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who only look to the past or the present are certain to miss the future. I said 'are certain to miss the future.' -- In "Five" with Castro, McNamara, and Nixon.'' ''- As I always say, forgive your enemies, but remember their names''. -- Talking about Nixon's loss of the election. -''It's just the storm, Dick''. Sit down. -- Talking to Richard Nixon about the zombie sounds he hears, in the briefing. ''- Zombies. Gentlemen, at times like these our capacity to retaliate must be and has to be massive, to deter all forms of aggression''. -- When the zombies start to break in. ''- Gentlemen, lock and load''! -- Revealing a concealed stash of weapons. - A journey to 1000 miles starts with single step, so hit the power! More quotes here: Five/Quotes Trivia *President Kennedy is the highest-ranking character in the entire Call of Duty series. *He is the second playable character who is a president - the first one is Al-Fulani . *He is the first American president to have an actual appearance in the Call of Duty series. *In the cutscene preceding Five, John F. Kennedy says the word "Zombie" rather casually in response to the attack. This may imply that he has already had previous encounters with the undead or he already knows about the Zombies. *According to the President Kennedy's mail account on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system , Evelyn Cross and John Trent have sent emails to him respectively, warning President Kennedy to "play along" or else. **Evelyn Cross's letter dated 26/6/1963, told Kennedy to "reconsider" the final offer from a certain individual, whom Evelyn claims have agents everywhere and Kennedy could not hope to win. **John Trent's letter dated 21/11/1963, one day before the Kennedy assassination, as a "last warning". *It is heavily implied that Alex Mason killed John F. Kennedy. *Kennedy seems to prefer SMGs. Gallery John Kennedy in corner.png|JFK. File:JFKM1911.png|Mason aiming at Kennedy in a hallucination. John Kennedy at table.png|John F. Kennedy. Kennedy plot.jpg|John Trent warns Kennedy shot0042.jpg|Evelyn Cross gave Kennedy one final offer KennedyFive.jpg|Kennedy in "Five" References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:History